


Worth It

by LadyArtemis



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Ethan's father is a horrible man, Forced Prostitution, M/M, dont read this, this whole thing is just horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis/pseuds/LadyArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on an RP with Raven) After a previous incident in which Ethan's drunk father beat and raped him, Sacha decides to go after his father and teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenkit (kruk-zestaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ravenkit+%28kruk-zestaw%29).



During that night, the night Ethan had been raped by his own father, that Sacha had held him and let him cry and sob against him until he had eventually fallen asleep, Sacha slipped out of bed. He was careful not to disturb Ethan, winced when one of the damn floor boards made a little squeak. Traitorous house. But when he glanced back, Ethan only shifted a little fitfully, before letting out a reassuring snore. Sacha sighed in relief, and managed to creep out of the house unnoticed.

He thought about taking Ethan's motorcycle, but quickly realized how noisy that would be. So he took Ethan's other car, the one he barely used, only when he had shit to bring with him places and a motorcycle wouldn't cut it.

It didn't take him long to reach Ethan's house, only getting turned around once in the maze of suburbs. He realized the lights were still on in the house, not sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed.

He wanted to kick down the fucking door, but forced himself to resist, forced himself to ring the fancy ass ornately carved doorbell.

It was a servant who answered the door, and Sacha snarled at him. “I need to speak to Ethan's dad.”

The servant looked at him blankly, a colonist like him, but nothing like him, clean and dull and broken. “Do you have an appointment?”

He felt his face heat up, felt the beast inside of him, the anger, ready to blow any moment. His voice raised a little. “NO I don't have a fucking appointment! Its fucking midnight!”

“I'm sorry sir, he's not seeing any visitors.” The little shit almost closed the door in his face, but a voice from further within stopped him. “Its okay, Henrickson, let him in.”

Sacha sneered at the bewildered servant as he shoved past, before he zeroed in on Ethan's dad, feeling his pulse spike with rage. He was reclined in a leather chair, bottle of wine in his hand, stench of alcohol hanging around him. Sacha stormed up to him, feral and snarling. “ _You-”_

“You're here about Ethan, I'm guessing,” he sighed, not even bothering to face him. He laughed a little under his breath, scowling himself. “Figures he's send his mad dog after me.”

“I'm not- he didn't- _fucking face me you coward._ ”

Ethan's dad finally stood up, turned around and narrowed his eyes at him with contempt. He had a bruise on the right side of his jaw, and Sacha realized Ethan must have taken a swing at him, clipped him pretty good. It made him so fucking proud of him, but he swallowed that down.

Sacha met his glower, glowering back with utter hatred and disgust. He took a step forward, the older man not even flinching. “You,” he spat, grabbing the front of his shirt, yanking him forward. “You raped him! You raped your own fucking son! How-”

He wasn't intimidated by Sacha, not at all, in fact he had burst out laughing. Sacha's eyes widened in bewilderment. “The fuck is so funny??” He shook him a little, but he still wouldn't stop fucking laughing. He let him go with a scoff, watching him laugh his blonde little head off.

“OH! Oh, I'm sorry, its just, you... you think you're actually insulting me. Like I could care any less what someone like you has to say. Oh! Oh God!”

Sacha felt his face go red with heat, so fucking angry, if he kept fucking laughing he was going to tear his head off. Thankfully, eventually, he stopped, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “Sit down,” he said, smirking.

Sacha stood his ground, snarling. “Why the f-” Two pairs of hands were suddenly on him, two of the colonist servants, and the forced him onto the chair.

“Good boy,” Ethan's father smirked, moving to look over him, stupid smirk on his face. He still had the wine bottle in his hands, and he held it up as if to admire it. “Do you know how expensive this was, Sacha?”

Sacha was surprised he bothered knowing his name, but could care less about what he was blabbering about. “Fuck ton I'm sure.”

“Oh yes. Made in Italy, aged over a hundred years, the grapes used in it are genetically extinct by now. Would you like some?”

Sacha glared up at him, nostrils flaring.

“No? Maybe I could get you something you're more used to, I'm sure I have a bottle of chardonnay somewhere in the cellar, some dull cheap thing someone gave me as a gift.” He looked thoughtful, then seemed to have an epiphany, gasping down at Sacha. “What am I saying, even the worse wine in this house is worth more than some colony trash like you.”

Sacha rolled his eyes, spit at his feet. Wished he could get up and beat up the motherfucker, but the two servants, dull as they were, were seriously built, and they were eying him closely.

“Does Ethan know what trash you are, Sacha? Does he know where you come from?”

“Fuck you.”

“Because I know,” he continued, sinister look on his face. “I know all about the murder charges, about how you and your whore sister went around on your knees, I know everything-”

“Shut _up,”_ Sacha hissed, seething, teeth gnashed together. “That was a long time ago.”

“Oh?” he chuckled. “Oh really? And how have you been getting all your spending money while on leave, hmm? How did you get to be so high ranked as a Fighter in the Alliance? I doubt its because of any _skill,_ at least not in the cockpit.”

“What is your fucking _point_?” Sacha snapped, tired of this pointless bullshit.

He shrugged, set the bottle down on the table, half leaned against it, eyes roaming over Sacha with a feral hunger. “You came here to protect Ethan, I'm assuming. 'Teach me a lesson', no?"

“Tch,” Sacha snarled, glaring.

“I'm sorry to say that's not going to happen. There is another way you can keep me away from Ethan, however. It will make us all happy.”

“And what the fuck would that be?” Sacha asked warily.

And then Ethan's dad was straightening, was stepping towards him, was straddling his lap, stroking Sacha's bewildered face with his bony fingers. “There must be some reason Ethan likes you, and it sure isn't your _personality_ ,” he sneered.

Sacha gave him a mad look, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe this was happening. “What are you doing?”

“I'm _hiring_ you,” he smirked maliciously, one of his hands roaming down, feeling him out, making Sacha jump, wishing he could just melt into the chair and disappear.

“Go fuck yourself,” he spat with all the venom he could muster.

Ethan's dad snorted. “Its you, or him,” he stated matter-o-factly, leaving Sacha gaping once more. He couldn't believe this bastard could even say something like-

“You'll... leave him alone?” Sacha said, voice wobbly, hands trembling.

“Mm,” he agreed, leaning in to run his hot wet tongue over Sacha's neck, making him shudder in revulsion. He continued to grope him, tsking softly. “If you can't get it up, I suppose Ill have to be the one to fuck you.” 

Sacha squirmed, wanting nothing but to throw this man off of him, run right out the door, but he had to protect Ethan, had to stop being a coward. He was a Fighter, and his Navigator needed him. Ethan needed him. 

“Fine,” he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fine, whatever, just- don't fucking go near Ethan ever again, don't touch him, don't talk to him, just stay away from him.” 

The man grinned wickedly, knotted his fingers in Sacha's hair, yanked him up to meet his lips, rough and callous and reeking of alcohol, making Sacha want to whimper. And then he couldn't help the noise leaving his lips when he was undoing his pants, yanking them off his hips, mouth still hot and invasive and fingers nearly tearing the hair from his scalp.

When it was done, the man panting and stumbling off of him, doing his pants back up, Sacha closed his eyes, tried not to be sick, so full of hatred and disgust. He didn't think it could get any worse, but then he heard him grab for something, a clasp unbuttoning and then something dropped onto his chest. He opened his eyes, frowned down at the couple of hundreds he had dropped there. “The fuck is this?”

“Your payment,” Ethan's father sneered, smoothing his hair.

Sacha wished he was dead in that moment, truly wished he just didn't exist, that Ethan's father had killed him rather than fucked him, or maybe that he was still in bed with Ethan, that he hadn't decided to go be stupid and teach his father a lesson.

He continued to feel that way all the way back to Ethan's house, creeping back into the room, avoiding the squeaky floorboard, climbing shakily into bed with him once again.

Ethan stirred a little, reached for him. “Hmm, were you gone?”

Sacha swallowed back his tears, forced himself to stop shaking. “Just took a piss,” he whispered, kissing the back of his neck. 

“Oh. Okay,” he murmured, settling into him more comfortably. Sacha held him close, hoping it was worth it, just hoping everything was fucking worth it.

 


End file.
